1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a use form in which a PC picture is displayed on the screen of another apparatus such as a TV receiver through a Wi-Fi connection. In general, the entire picture is encoded again in the PC, also in the case of a copyright-protected content. This results in quality degradation of the content and delay due to the re-encoding.